Ttark's Roommate
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot Jimmy's room has termites eating all over his wall, so he moves in to Ttark's room in the Tortuga. However, everything is messed up when Jimmy and Ttark didn't discuss each of their living habits. Sleep is lost and nerves become frayed. Jimmy and Ttark ended up in a huge fight. Martin and Chris tells their two friends how to express each other's feelings through communication. Trivia Jimmy becomes Ttark's roommate after his room's walls were destroyed by termites. Jimmy and Ttark had a snit until the Kratt Brothers help to solve their problems. Ttark sings "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt", but was cut short after he is shocked to see the mess Jimmy makes in his room. Quotes: Jimmy: My wall! It's been eaten by termites! Chris: Wow, that is bad. Jimmy: Where am I going to sleep tonight? Ttark: Hey, JZ. You can sleep in my room. Jimmy: Really? Ttark: Really. Jimmy: Thanks, Ttarky. Aviva is adding some finishing touches in your room just for me. Ttark: That's my partner. She knows that you're going to sleep in my room tonight. Jimmy: Let's go and see how she's doing. Ttark: Yeah. Scene change Ttark: Hey, partner! Are you done yet? Aviva: Almost. Don't come in yet. Jimmy: Ok. We'll just wait here. Ttark: Great idea. Jimmy and Ttark doze off after waiting for a couple of minutes. Moments later. Aviva: Jimmy, Ttark. Come and take a look. Ttark: Boy, it's time. Jimmy: Finally. Ttark: Hey, everyone! Come and see the new features in my room! Chris and Martin: Oh, yeah! Koki: Coming. Allison: Be right there! Zoboo: Yay! The time has come to show the new features in Ttark's room. Ttark: Come on, Aviva. I can't wait to see the new look in my room. Aviva: Ok, but first you have to close your eyes, Ttark. Ttark: Eyes closed. Lead the way! Aviva: Careful, you almost trip after stepping on your mat. Ttark: Thanks. Can I open my eyes now? Chris and Martin: (giggling) Aviva: Almost there. Moments later Ttark: Now can I open my eyes? Aviva: Of course. Ready? (turns on the light in Ttark's room to reveal the latest feature next to his corner inside the room) Ta-da! Ttark: I think I'm going to cry! You're the best, Aviva! Jimmy: My very own corner in Ttarky's room. Sweet! Ttark: Look at this. Stacks of Rubik's cube beside my bed! Chris: Wow. You even put some pictures of Jimmy with his controller? Aviva: That's right. Koki: Come on, let's go and have dinner. Ttark: What do you say, roomie? Jimmy: You're on, partner. Ttark: I thought I was Aviva's partner. Jimmy: But I feel like calling you partner. Ttark: Oy! Scene change Jimmy: Ladies and gentlemen. Dinner is served. All: Wow! Sushi! Ttark: Eh, I don't like sushi. Jimmy: But I do. Ttark: Usually, I eat submarine sandwich. Jimmy: No problem. One submarine sandwich coming up. But at least you can try one bite of sushi, Ttarky. Ttark: Ok, JZ. (takes a bite of the sushi) Yuck! Too fishy! Aviva: One lemon juice coming up. Ttark: Hurry, Aviva! My mouth can't take it much longer. Aviva: Oops. Sorry, partner. Here you go. Ttark: Thanks. (drinks the lemon juice) Jimmy: Here's your sub, Ttarky. Ttark: Thanks. Jimmy: Hey, can we sing a song before we go to bed? Ttark: A song? I always brush my teeth straight away before I go to sleep. Jimmy: It's just one song, Ttarky. Ttark: Ok then. Jimmy: (sings Shine on Harvest Moon) Everyone applauds. Ttark: Not bad, JZ. (yawns) Time to hit the sack. Chris: Good idea. Ttark: And time to brush my teeth. Moments later. Ttark: Brushing my teeth until they sparkle like gold, I always say. Jimmy: Hey, Ttarky. Any room for one more? (gets close to Ttark) Ttark: Doh! JZ, you're squishing me! Jimmy: I'm brushing my teeth too. See? Ttark: I can't see. You're blocking my view! And you're interrupting my tooth brushing! Jimmy: Sorry. Ok, I'm done. Ttark: And I'm almost done. (sighs) It was time to sleep. Jimmy: Good night, moon. Good night, Tortuga. Good night, Controller. Ttark: JZ, what are you doing? Jimmy: It's what I always do before I go to sleep. Saying good night to everything. Ttark: I think I need some help finding something that I can do before I go to sleep. Aviva: Aww. Is everything ok, partner? Ttark: Not so good, partner. I can't sleep. Aviva: Well, I know what to do before I go to sleep. My Mom used to tell me the story of Cucu, the cuckoo bird. She even read the book to me too. Ttark: Gia must have been a good storyteller. Aviva: She sure is. Do you want to hear it? Ttark: Yes. Go for it, Aviva. Aviva tells the story of Cucu the cuckoo bird. Ttark: That was a great story, Aviva. Always remember that your looks aren't everything. (yawns) Aviva: Thanks, Ttark. Ttark: So, what's next? Aviva: Next is my favorite part of bedtime. My Mom gave me a special good night kiss on the forehead and a big bear hug. Ttark: Could you do those things for me? I bet that will help me sleep. And besides, look.(chuckles) Jimmy is out like a light. Jimmy: (snoring) Aviva kisses Ttark on the forehead and gave him a big bear hug. Ttark: Not too tight, partner. Aviva: Sorry, I'll give you another kiss instead. (kisses Ttark on the cheek) Ttark: Ah, much better. (yawns) Aviva: Good night, partner. Ttark: Good night. I love you. Aviva: I, uh. Back at you, partner. Ttark: I can't believe I said that. Aviva: Sweet dreams. Ttark: (snoring) The next morning. Jimmy: Morning, Ttarky. Ttark: (yawns) Morning, Jimmy. Jimmy: Look what I made. Your breakfast! What do you think? Jimmy shows Ttark what he had made. An applesauce and peanut butter sandwich. Ttark: Uh, JZ. I would rather eat applesauce by itself and leaving the peanut butter in my sandwich alone. Jimmy: Just a little experiment. Ttark: Ugh. I'll go and have my potato chips. Ttark has a big nasty surprise. Ttark: My chip rack! What happened here? Jimmy: I'm just rearranging the chips. I'm a good helper huh, Ttarky? Ttark: (groans) Scene change Aviva: What's up, partner? You look beat. Ttark: Oh. Nothing, partner. Just had a bad breakfast. Aviva: Awww, what happened? Ttark: Well, put it this way. I can't find my barbecue flavored chips because Jimmy rearranged them. Aviva: I'm sure you'll find it again soon. Ttark: Maybe. See you later, Aviva. Aviva: See you, Ttark. I better go talk to Jimmy about this. But it would be better if my partner can talk to him by himself. It helps to communicate with roommates, you know? Ttark: I think you're right. Anyway, who knows what kind of mess Jimmy is making right now.